Well This Is A Double Shocker
Shari and Russell had announced that today’s challenge will involve all teams in a Truth or Scare competition. Shari explained that each time a random person will be drawn on the screen and the chosen person has to tell a truth or perform a dare. If the person successfully tells the truth or performs the scare, their team will earn a point. But if the person lies or fails to perform the scare, that person and their whole team will get shocked. The top 3 teams at the end will be safe. Russell warned everyone that today’s episode is a double elimination, which means whichever team comes in last will lose not one, but two of their team members. Treasure wanted to make sure the Rowdy come in last, so she can tell everyone to vote out Christine for what she did to her last episode. The Rowdy came in last, however it was hard for Treasure to convince anyone to vote out Christine, as everyone else was told by Christine to target two others who stuffed up the challenge for her team. Previous Episode: I Ain’t Countin Sheep Next Episode: Welcome To The 90’s Winner: Yoshida’s Fierce, Gaffrey’s Jaguars & Johnson’s Deadly Bottom 3: Erik, Christine & Caleb Eliminated: Erik & Caleb Trivia * This is the first double elimination episode. * The episode title came from a quote said by Angela, after learning that today’s episode will be a double elimination. * The final vote was 7 - 5 - 2 - 1 ** 7 votes for Erik ** 5 votes for Caleb ** 2 votes for Christine ** 1 vote for Nancy * Treasure got very angry after hearing that Christine was safe with only two votes to eliminate, she tried to attack Christine. ** Shari managed to restrain Treasure from hitting Christine and warned her that if she performs any more physical violence against Christine or anyone else again, she’ll be booted off the show. * Erik was eliminated because he kept lying to his teammates every time he was given a truth, which cost his team 4 points. ** Christine went ahead and told two of the winning teams to vote him out because she detects that underneath his sweet innocence is a great big liar with his pants 110% on fire. * Caleb was eliminated because every time he was given a scare, he chickened out. * The final score was: ** Fierce with 13 points ** Jaguars with 11 points ** Deadly with 6 points ** Rowdy with 4 points * When Shari asked Erik who is the hottest girl in the game was, he innocently said it was her. ** That was a lie because earlier he said in the confessional that it was a tie between Emmeline and Naomi * The following Scares were: ** Kiss the person on your left (performed by Jessie, who initially had to kiss Oscar, but accidentally kissed Angela instead) ** Eat a spider (performed by Liz) ** Give a bear a nipple piercing (performed by Jarrod) ** Give the person on your right an Indian burn (performed by Treasure, who decided to instead give it to Christine) ** Drink red wine from the toilet (performed by Rachel) ** Lick Russell’s armpit (performed by Christine) ** Search for a gold coin in a beehive (performed by Caleb, who backed out) ** Wrestle an alligator (performed by Janella) ** Beat a bear in a log rolling battle in a piranha-infested lake (performed by Caleb, who backed out) ** Act like a dog for the next three minutes (performed by Emmeline. At the end, she licked Angela on the face, and she hit her with a stick) ** Eat 3 different hot peppers (performed by Joe, who immediately puked it all out because they peppers were too hot for him) ** Steal eggs from a birds nest (performed by Da’Vonne) ** Beat Shari in arm wrestling (performed by Caleb, who forfeited because he didn’t want to hurt a woman) ** Drink a blended purée of dog food (performed by Naomi, who successfully did the scare, but puked up the contents in the confessional) Gallery Ep 5 Memory Walll.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes